La maison des arbres
by Aelwing
Summary: Et si Michael avait prévu une maison bien confortable pour après son évasion, et qu'une certaine Sara l'y rejoignais ?


TITRE

Auteur : Alea

Adresse e-mail : : J'aimerais bien avoir tout les beaux mecs qui sont dans Prison Break, ou être aussi jolie que Sara, mais non. Je ne fait qu'emprunter les persos… C'est triste, non ?

Genre : Guimauve, romance, Michael / Sara, avec un tout petit, mais tout petit Lincoln / Véronica et un Sucre / MarieCruz encore plus minuscule (Deux lignes).

Résumé : Après l'évasion, Sara vas rejoindre Michael dans un endroit un peu hors du monde…

Notes de l'auteur : Cà s'arrête à l'épisode 15. Après, j'ai pas vu, et j'essaye de me refuser de lire les spoilers pour avoir sa surprise devant mon écran, alors ne prenez pas en compte tout ce qui se passa après l'épisode 15…

D'ailleurs, c'est dur de ne pas avoir de spoilers lorsqu'on est droguée aux ffs. Quelqu'un as le même problème que moi ?

ET SURTOUT, N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REWIEWS ! CA FAIT TOUJOURS SI PLAISIR AUX 'AUTEURS'

Prison Break

Les évadés vivaient dans une cabane dans les bois depuis déjà deux semaines. Cela en faisait trois depuis que Lincoln, Michael et les autres s'étaient évadés. Tous s'étaient séparés, sauf les deux frères. Véronica les avait rejoint, avec LJ. Ce dernier tenait à faire quelques chose, et son père n'ayant pas eu le courage de l'en empêcher, il montait la garde durant la journée. D'habitude, à part un sanglier, il n'avait rien à signaler. Mais ce jour-là, ce fut différent. Il entendit une voiture approcher…

Immédiatement, il prévint son père et Véronica. Michael dormait, il avait monté la garde toute la nuit en faisant des recherches… La voiture se garas à l'abris de tout regards, dans un fourré, et une femme en sortit. Elle regardas un papier et se dirigeas vers eux à pas hésitants… son imperméable qui la protégeait de la bruine cachait son visage aux regards.

-On fait quoi Papa ?

-Lincoln ?

-Aucune idée… Il faudrait savoir qui c'est.

Une voix s'élevas derrière eux. Michael était arrivé sans qu'ils l'entendent.

-Qui est qui ?

-Il y a une femme dehors. Elle est arrivée en voiture. Tu sait qui ça peux être ?

-Des ennuis, ou une bonne nouvelle… Si c'est ceux qui nous cherchent, on est mal. Ça voudras dire qu'ils ont remonté ma piste malgré le brouillage que j'ai mis en place.

-Le brouillage ?

-Le brouillage internet. J'ai envoyé la signature de la demande de divorce de Nika cette nuit. Elle garderas la moitié de ce que j'avais mis de côté pendant ces dix dernières années.

-Tu as envoyé un mail sur Internet ?!! Tu est fou Michael !!

-Je le lui devait. C'est grâce à elle qu'on as pus s'évader.

-Mais ils vont nous repérer !

-J'avais brouillé le… signal… Mon dieu !

-Quoi Michael !

-Je sais qui c'est ! On n'as rien à craindre.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est qui ?

Michael ne leur répondit pas, il sortit en coup de vent, sans faire le moindre bruit. La prison lui avait appris à ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'un froissement de tissus. Lincoln, Véronica et LJ essayèrent de le suivre du regard, mais il disparut de leur champ de vision. Il n'y avait plus que la jeune femme. Puis Michael réapparut, à sa droite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais Lincoln vit le visage de son frère… Il était heureux, comme jamais auparavant, mais aussi plus effrayé que jamais. Depuis le début de cette aventure, Lincoln l'avait suivi sans rien dire, et jamais Michael n'avait paru effrayé, ni hésitant. Mais c'était exactement ces sentiments qu'il ressentait, il le voyait bien de là ou il était…

Michael la regardait. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier, mais la voir là, alors qu'ils étaient en cavale, et qu'il risquait chaque jour d'y rester lui faisait peur. Pas pour lui… Pour elle… Il se décidas à parler.

-Vous estes douée docteur. Je ne pensait pas que vous trouviez avant au moins encore deux semaines, lorsque nous aurions été loin…

Elle se retournas d'un seul mouvement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il ne put rien y lire sauf une certaine joie de lui avoir damné le pion.

-En tout les cas, je suis content de vous voir… Sara…

-Vous n'estes pas facile à trouver Michael. Et je suis contente de vous voir moi aussi. Mais j'exige des explications.

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous les donner, mais Véronica le fera très bien.

-Véronica ?

-L'avocate de Lincoln, et la mienne. Une amie surtout, même si elle est plus qu'une amie pour mon frère.

-Ah oui ! Elle as l'air gentille… Où vous estes ? Je ne voit pas vraiment le chalet dont vous parlez.

-Vous oubliez que cette forêt est une de celles qui as les plus grands arbres du cet état. J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige…

Sara levas les yeux vers la frondaison des arbres, et remarquas à travers les branches et les feuilles des arbres une vraie maison perchée… Elle se retournas vers Michael, qui s'était rapproché sans qu'elle l'entende. Il lui tendis la main.

-Vous me suivez ?

-Je vous suis.

Elle la suivit jusqu'à deux cordes qui pendaient d'une de branches, in repérable du sol.

-Vous devriez prendre ma main, et vous accrocher à moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai conçu le moyen d'accès à cette maison dans les arbres pour une personne seulement. Et seule, vous n'y arriverez pas. C'est fait pour ça.

-Bien…

Elle s'approchas de lui, et mis ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il passait un des siens autour de sa taille. Il passa son pieds et une de ses mains dans deux boucles de la corde, activas un étrange appareil grâce à la deuxième corde. Deux secondes plus tard, ils montaient à toute vitesse. En quatre secondes, ils étaient en haut de l'arbre. Instinctivement, Sara avait resserré ses bras sur Michael, qui pouvait très bien sentir ses formes sous son imperméable qui le trempait… Il la posa en douceur sur une petite plate-forme faite pour aller à la maison. Au même moment, à travers une corde de singe, Lincoln, Véronica et LJ arrivaient.

-Vous pouvez enlever votre imperméable, on est à l'abris de l'eau ici.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui conseillait. Dès qu'il virent son visage, Lincoln et Véronica se figèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Michael pris les devant.

-LJ, je te présente Sara Tancrédi, l'ancien médecin-chef de l'infirmerie de Fox River… Elle nous as aidé à nous évader…

-Tancrédi ? Comme le gouverneur ? C'est vous qui étiez venue voir Véronica avant l'exécution ratée de papa ?

-Oui. Et c'est mon père. Mais depuis qu'il me soupçonne d'avoir aidé Michael et Lincoln à s'évader, je ne suis plus vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces… Il n'as jamais eu de temps pour moi de toute manière.

-Vous avez aidé papa et oncle Michael à s'évader ?

-Oui. Je suppose que tu est la fils de Lincoln ?

-Oui. Merci d'avoir aidé mon père et mon oncle.

-Pas de quoi. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

-Mais c'était le pas grand chose dont on avait besoin. Merci docteur.

-Appelez-moi Sara. Michael n'as pas attendu que je le lui dise, alors faites de même… Je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi j'ai foutu ma carrière en l'air. Je crois que vous me devez bien une explication.

-J'avais raison, Lincoln as été piégé.

-Je vous propose qu'on discute à l'intérieur. Ce serais moins repérable et plus confortable.

-Bonne idée Véronica. Passez devant. Sara, vous avez déjà fait de la corde de singe ?

-Une fois lorsque j'étais gamine. Mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !

-Je passe derrière vous. LJ, vas-y.

LJ traversa sans problèmes, Véronica, puis Lincoln à sa suite. Sara passa ensuite, se tenant fermement à la corde à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'assurance… Michael la suivait de près, semblant se jouer de la pesanteur.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle poussas un grand sourire de soulagement. Michael la regardas tendrement, puis repris son regard habituel lorsqu'elle se tournas vers lui. Mais la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle n'avait pas échappé à la seule autre femme… Véronica avait bien vu que Michael était complètement dingue d'elle, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que ressentait Sara. Elle lisait très bien en Michael par ce qu'elle connaissait son frère par cœur, et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Sara était par contre une énigme… Une énigme qui fascinait son presque-beau-frère et ami… et qui l'inquiétait…

Dix minutes plus tard, Ils s'installaient dans le salon contigu à la cuisine et la salle à manger, séparés par des demi-murs en bois et le tronc de l'arbre que lequel avait été construite la maison. Sara commença ses question par une question qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévue, fascinée par la beauté de cette maison, si bien intégrée dans la nature.

-Qui as construit cette maison ?

-Moi. J'étais ingénieur dans le génie civil, autrement dit architecte. Lorsque Lincoln s'est retrouvé accusé la première fois, j'ai construit cette maison sans que personne n'en sache rien. Cinq personnes au monde sont au courrant. Nous cinq.

-Ou est le petit Lincoln ?

-Il monte la garde. C'est lui qui as insisté… Et appelez-le LJ, sinon vous allez le vexer Sara.

-D'accort… Pourquoi vous avez construit cette maison ?

-Je me suis dit que lorsque Lincoln serait blanchi, il aurait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Lorsque les charges ont commencées à peser sur lui, j'ai construit cette maison comme un point de replis. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y entrer, et donc un seul point à couper pour ne pas être repéré, le pont de singe. Avec quand même une issue de sortie à sens unique au cas où. Lorsqu'on est sortis, on as brouillés les pistes, puis on est venus ici.

-Comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs pour arriver à mon infirmerie ?

-Le pénitencier as été rénové il y a cinq ans, et c'est mon entreprise qui s'en est occupé. Je connais les plans pas cœur, et ils sont gravés sur moi…

-Sur toi ? Comment ça ?

-Les plans de la prison sont tatoués sur mon torse et mes bras…

-Quoi ?! Mais… C'est…

-C'était le seul moyen de les avoir, et le seul moyen que mon plan marche. J'ai mis un an à le concevoir. Pour réussir, j'avais besoin de ces plans, et des mes vêtements, ceux que je portait lors de mon entrée. J'y avait caché pas mal de choses, à l'intérieur, pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Nika m'as apporté de quoi les récupérer, une carte de sécurité qui ouvrait la porte de la réserve des effets des prisonniers, dissimulée sous la forme d'une carte de crédit. Elle n'en as rien su. En contrepartie, je lui avait procuré une carte verte, et une liberté totale. J'ai signé les derniers papiers du divorce cette nuit. Après, c'était plutôt simple. Abruzzi devait nous procurer un avion et des papiers, mais le nazi l'as égorgé. Westmorland lui nous as procuré de l'argent, huit de ces dix millions. On as creusé un trou dans la salle de repos incendiée, pour aller dans les canalisations. De là, on est arrivés en dessous de l'infirmerie, puis dans l'infirmerie même. Et on est sortis… En résumé, mais ça as été beaucoup plus long et compliqué que ça.

-Et qui avait piégé Lincoln ? Vous n'aviez pas voulu m'en dire trop la dernière fois.

Les trois personnes au courrant se regardèrent. Puis Véronica se lanças.

-Le gouvernement. Plus particulièrement, le FBI et la vice-présidente, qui veux se faire élire. Elle as détourné des millions afin de sponsoriser sa campagne, sous le nom de son frère, et as fait exécuter tout les témoins, même un des hommes qui travaillent pour elle, juste sous les yeux… Il avait une femme enceinte et deux enfants…

-Mon dieu !! Ce sont des monstres !!!

-En effet… Ils ont tué la mère de LJ et son mari, un témoin qui aurait pu innocenter Lincoln, sa petite-amie, le petit-ami de Véronica, et un ami, avocat lui aussi. Ils ont bien failli les avoir JL et elle…

-Et les autres, ils sont ou ? Les autres qui se sont évadés ?

-Westmorland est allé voir sa fille qui se meurt d'un cancer de l'estomac, Sucre est allé voir sa fiancé qui attend un enfant, et les autres je n'en sais rien. Mais j'espère qu'ils ils été rattrapés. Ils sont dangereux. Westmorland et Sucre sont honnêtes pour des prisonniers, mais les autres sont la lie de l'humanité…

-Mais tu as quand même braqué une banque !

-C'était le seul moyen pour retrouver Lincoln… Lorsqu'il sera innocenté, je retournerais purger ma peine. En neuf ans je peux espérer m'en sortir. Sept pour bonne conduite.

-Mais c'est injuste !

-La loi n'est ni juste, ni injuste. Elle n'est qu'un instrument dans les mains de ceux qui l'utilisent.

-Mais la Justice transcende la loi Michael…

-Ce n'est pas en faisant un assaut de phrases célèbres que ça vas arranger nos affaires.

-Pour l'instant, il fait bientôt nuit. Prenez ma chambre pour dormir Sara, je doit monter la garde cette nuit. On discuteras demain. LJ doit avoir hâte de remonter, je vais le relever. Vous l'enverrez avec une assiette pour moi s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur Michael. Vas-y.

Michael se détournas, et partit. Deux minutes plus tard, LJ arrivait, alors que Véronica se mettait à la cuisine. Sara participas, et Lincoln s'enfermas dans un bureau pour 'travailler'. Lorsque le repas fut prête et qu'ils eurent mangé, LJ s'apprêtas à descendre porter une assiette à Michael. Mais Sara s'interposas.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux.

-Non merci, c'est bon.

-S'il te plait…

LJ lanças un regard à Véronica et Lincoln qui les regardaient. Son père sourit un peu.

-Montre-lui le chemin.

-OK. Suivez-moi…

Deux minutes plus tard, Sara entrait dans une petite pièce où Michael travaillait en face d'une immense baie vitrée qui faisait la tour de la pièce. On avait une vue plongeant sur chaque recoin de la forêt. Elle fut éblouie par la vue. Ils étaient au moins à vingt mètres de hauteur, et c'était la plus basse des salles du complexe qui formait la 'maison'. Elle était vraiment invisible… Elle n'osait pas parler, Michael semblait plongé dans une série de calculs assez complexes. Mais il le fit avant elle.

-Laissez cette assiette et asseyez-vous. J'ai bientôt fini.

Sara posa l'assiette qu'elle tenait, et s'assit en face de Lui. Deux minutes plus tard, il sortait le nez de ses calculs et plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait une légère barbe de la journée, ce qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant alors que ses cheveux à elle volaient librement sur ces épaules.

-Je suppose que si vous avez pris la place de LJ, c'est que vous vouliez parler sans que les autres ne soient là.

-En effet… On peux se tutoyer maintenant, non ?

-Si tu veux… Alors ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment tu fait pour arriver à convaincre autant de gens de ton point de vue. Comment tu as fait pour arriver à convaincre tout le monde de ton point de vue, et surtout de te suivre ?

-Je leur ai parlé sans mentir ni cacher la vérité.

-Pourtant tu m'as convaincue !

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne t'ai pas dit certaines choses, mais je n'ai jamais menti. Sauf sur le diabète.

-Tu n'as jamais été diabétique, pas vrai ?

-Non. J'ai trouvé des médicaments qui faisaient le contraire de l'insuline, le Pugnac, ce qui me permettait de rester en forme. Sauf les trois premiers jours.

-Pourtant, tu en subi beaucoup pour ton frère.

-J'aurait fait plus encore. Lorsque nous étions gosses, je n'avais que lui, personnes d'autre. J'avais deux ans et Linc dix lorsque notre père nous as abandonné. Et il est innocent…

-Deux orteils, des bleus tellement nombreux que je ne les ait pas comptés, une bonne partie de la peau de ton dos, et je n'ai pas fini !

-Mais pas la vie d'un innocent.

-Pardon ?

-Abbruzzi s'est fait égorger par LENAZI, alors je n'ai pas été obligé de donner la planque de Fibbonaci, ce qu'il voulait en échange d'un avion et de faux papiers… Il me doit deux orteils et sa vie.

-Tu… Tu vas perdre dix ans de ta vie pour ton frère…

-Et je crois que c'est le moins important, du moment que vous estes tous en vie, en bonne santé, et libres.

-Tous ?

-Linc, LJ, Véronica… Et toi…

Leurs regard plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Sara lui montrait pour la première fois, sans le lui dire vraiment, ce qu'elle ressentait, et il faisait de même… La peur, la tendresses et un amour plus violent que tout, même la prison, luisaient dans le regard de Michael, alors que celui de Sara reflétait la peur d'elle-même, de ses sentiments si puissants qu'elle avait pour lui, et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Sans même qu'ils y prennent vraiment garde, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se mêlèrent en même temps que leurs souffles, par dessus la table et les papiers innombrables de Michael…

Elle finit par se détacher de lui, rouge de honte, mais trop heureuse pour vouloir partir. Michael, lui, semblait juste apaisé, comme si ce baiser avait fait fondre toutes ses craintes, et ravivés ses espoirs…

-Je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi ? Tu en avait envie, et moi aussi.

-Tu est marié.

-Divorcé depuis cette nuit. Et ce n'était qu'un arrangement qui nous arrangeait elle et moi. Elle restait aux Etats-Unis, et j'avais un bon moyen de faire entrer une carte de sécurité à l'intérieur de ma cellule… Tu devrait aller dormir, le journée n'as pas due être facile, et tu doit être fatiguée. Et avoir besoin de réfléchir un peu.

-Je peux rester.

-Je veux bien, mais même si je suis assez intelligent, je ne suis quand même qu'un homme… Vas te reposer, on parleras demain…

Après un temps, Sara se levas et se dirigeas vers la porte… Puis fit demi-tour, et l'embrassa… Michael ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser, plus violent et passionné que le premier, qui avait été doux et tendre… Puis, elle lâchas ses lèvres, une larme coulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle l'avait versée…

-Bonne nuit…

Puis, elle sortit en vitesse, laissant Michael seul avec ses sentiments.

LJ l'attendait dans la salon où elle revint, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait dormir.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui. Ton père n'est pas là Lincoln ?

-Il est avec Véronica, dans leur chambre. Et appelez-moi LJ, sinon je vais vous faire la tête. Tout le monde m'appelle LJ.

-D'accort LJ. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur !

-Ca ne te dérange pas que ton père soit amoureux de Véronica ?

-Non. Mes parents ont toujours été séparés. Comme dirait ma mère, une nuit d'erreur, et deux vies foutues en l'air pour une nouvelle. Et elle ne parlait pas d'elle, elle parlait de papa et Véronica.

-Et tu l'accepte ?

-Oui. Ma mère est morte, mais j'ai encore mon père, et Véronica ne tente pas de prendre sa place, c'est une amie. Une bonne amie, dont mon père est amoureux, alors autant faire en sorte que ça marche. Après tout, on n'est pas sur que la semaine prochaine il sera encore là, ni qu'on sera encore en vie… Je vais te montrer la chambre d'oncle Michael.

-Je peux prendre le canapé. Mon bureau à la prison était moins confortable.

-Tu vas prendre la chambre. Michael ne me le pardonnerait pas de t'avoir fait dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il ne vas pas l'utiliser avant demain matin. Tu vient ?

Sara le suivit dehors jusqu'à une pièce indépendante, sur un autre arbre, la plus haute de toutes, à environ une trentaine de mètres du sol. C'était une grande chambre. Un lit à deux places, un chevet, un sofa, des livres dans une étagère à la tête du lit. Et deux baies vitrées opposées, une à l'est et une à l'ouest. La nuit et la pluie empêchait d'y voir, mais cela devait être magnifique lors du coucher et du lever du soleil…

-Je suis deux arbres à gauche, et mon père et Véronica, cinq à ta droite. Il y as de fines passerelles, comme celle qu'on as prises qui vont du centre, où il y a la cuisine, à chacune des chambres, et une qui vas au bureau d'oncle Michael, au dessus de la cuisine. La salle de bain est juste au dessus de l'observatoire, l'eau est récupérée par les toits.

-Vraiment ?

-Il pleut un jour sur deux. Et le deuxième, on recharge nos batteries grâce aux panneaux solaires, qui en profitent pour chauffer l'eau. Comme ça, on as l'eau courante, et l'électricité. Oncle Michael as même installé Internet par satellite, mais on évite de l'utiliser de peur de nous faire repérer.

-Comment il as installé tout ça ?

-Il as fait des économies, et il as un compte aux Caraïbes, qui entretient tout ça, à travers une dizaines de sociétés écran. Mais j'ai pas tout suivi, tu devrait lui demander.

-Je le ferait demain, si je m'en souvient. Merci Lin, LJ.

-De rien. Bonne nuit, moi, j'ai un livre à finir.

Le lendemain, Sara fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Elle s'étiras doucement et se redressa. Puis elle vit Michael, assit sur le fauteuil. Elle remontas précipitamment le drap sur son torse, avant de se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête reposait dans sa main. Elle resta à la regarder dormir un peu, puis se levas, s'habillas et sortit, rejoignant Lincoln et LJ dans la cuisine-salon.

-Où est Véronica ?

-En bas, c'est son tour de monter la garde, et le mien de cuisiner. Et comme on est dimanche, c'est pancakes aux myrtilles !

-C'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé avant de…

-Si.

-On en mangeait tout les dimanches quand j'étais chez papa. Et les myrtilles poussent bien dans le coin, c'en est étonnant.

-Je peux en avoir ?

-Bien sur !

Sara mangeas son petit déjeuner sans beaucoup d'entrain. Puis, lorsque LJ fut parti, elle s'aventuras à poser quelques question à Lincoln.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-De la situation, de ma présence, de votre cavale, de vos ennuis, de ce qu'as fait votre frère pour vous, de moi, de lui, de votre fils, de Véronica…

-Beaucoup de choses. Je ne dirais pas que la situation me fait peur, elle me terrifie. Mon fils, mon frère et la femme que j'aime risquent tous de mourir à cause de moi, une femme que je ne connaît pas vraiment, mais à laquelle j'aurais confié mon frère sans hésiter vient d'arriver sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai peur pour ces trois personnes que j'aime plus que tout, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour m'attirer ces ennuis, et j'ai honte que Michael ait été obligé de faire ce qu'il as fait pour me sortir de là. Il vas bousiller sa vie, il as bousillé sa vie pour moi… Et en même temps, je suis fier de lui, de sa force d'âme, de sa volonté, et je suis heureux pour lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Michael as toujours été un solitaire. Il avait treize ans et moi vingt-cinq lorsque LJ est né. Notre père nous avait abandonné, et ça l'as profondément marqué. Il as eu des petites-amies, des copains, une fois ou deux des amis, et sa femme bien sur, mais elle ne compte pas. Il as toujours été à part, à cause de son intelligence. Mais maintenant, il as trouvé une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas, et qui lui manquait terriblement.

-Quoi ?

-Vous. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que s'il tient à vous, Michael ne vous laisseras jamais… Et je suis aussi très bien placé pour savoir que c'est la première et la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il est et qu'il sera véritablement amoureux de quelqu'un…

Sara mit deux minutes à répondre, durant lesquelles Lincoln laissa le silence l'apaiser.

-C'est plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? La situation est compliquée, c'est vrai. Mais en quoi elle vous empêche d'aller le voir, lui parler, et mettre les points sur les I ? Véronica et moi étions brouillés, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés. Et la possibilité de perdre ce bonheur ne le rend que plus précieux… Et plus beau…

-Mais vous vous connaissiez déjà, vous vous aimiez déjà… Je ne connais Michael que depuis deux mois, et je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue lorsqu'il m'as invitée… Si c'est pour me battre contre mon père et contre la système qu'il représente, ou juste parce que je voulais le voir…

-Posez-vous la question, et essayez d'y répondre sans vous voiler la face. Là, vous aurez votre réponse.

-Mais la réponse à quelle question ?

-A celle que vous voulez… A celle que vous voulez qu'elle se réalise.

Lincoln la laissa méditer, et partit rejoindre Véronica.

Quatre heures plus tard, Michael descendait de sa chambre, trouvant Sara en train de cuisiner sous le regard dubitatif de Véronica et LJ, Lincoln étant en bas, à surveiller. Ils étaient à deux doigts du fou rire.

-Je vous jure que c'est vrai !

-C'est impossible.

-Lincoln n'aurait pas fait ça !

-Si ! Mais c'était la faute à Michael. C'est lui le 'responsable'.

-Je suis responsable de quoi ?

Sara se tournas vers lui d'un bloc. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, pas plus que LJ ou Véronica, mais eux commençaient à y être habitués. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et lui répondit sans rien laisser paraître.

-La nuit que Lincoln as passé à vomir dans mon infirmerie. Il m'as dit que vous lui aviez donné un truc qui l'as rendu malade… Même si je ne comprends pas comment tu l'as fait entrer à Fox River.

-Dans la chair de mon bras, juste sous une ligne d'un de mes tatouages. Tu m'as soignée cette écorchure, et le pasteur l'as transporté dans un rosaire avec un christ en croix. Mais je me doute que Lincoln ne devait pas être bien beau à voir, c'était fait pour qu'il arrive direct à l'infirmerie, et qu'on s'échappe avant son exécution.

-Vous aviez tout prévu.

-Sauf que vous changiez la plaque du conduit d'évacuation à côté du lit de Lincoln que je venait de passer un mois à ronger en y mettant des produits détériorant le métal chaque jour… LENAZI as bien failli me tuer lorsqu'on s'en est rendus compte… La seule chose drôle dans toute cette aventure, c'était la tête de Sucre lorsque je lui ait dit que s'il se plantait en creusant le premier trou ils nous ferait exploser. Il as eu du mal à se remettre à creuser après…

Michael souriait à ce seul souvenir un peu différent des autres qu'il gardait de Fox River. Sara, malgré le temps qu'elle y avait passé, avait du mal à croire qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort un si grand nombre de fois. Véronica et LJ allèrent mettre la table, les laissant tout les deux.

-C'était courageux. J'aurais pu vous prendre, de même que n'importe lequel des gardiens.

-Je me suis beaucoup mis en danger. Mais je ne le regrette pas… Tu as fait quoi à manger ?

-Pas grand chose de spécial.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais Sara et Michael ne se parlèrent pas vraiment. Ce ne fut que le soir venu qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tout les deux.

Michael était redescendu veiller pour la nuit, et Sara n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle le rejoignit. Il regardait dehors, attentif au moindre bruit, dans le noir complet.

-Pourquoi tu est dans le noir ?

-Toutes les autres vitres ne laissent passer la lumière que de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, mais pas celle-là. Si la lumière était allumée, on la verrait. Pour les autres pièces ce n'est pas grave, mais ici, oui, si quelqu'un arrive.

-Vous vivez tous dans la peur de vous faire reprendre…

-Oui. Lorsque Lincoln auras été reconnu innocent, et uniquement à ce moment, je pourrais retourner purger ma peine.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas un bonne idée. Tu as ta vie devant toi…

-Ma vie ne vaux plus grand chose. Qui voudrait d'un taulard tatoué, amputé et traître à la nation ?

-Beaucoup de monde… Moi…

Michael essaya de discerner ses traits malgré l'ombre. Mais tout ce qu'il pu voir fut l'abîme de ses yeux…

-J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir. Et Lincoln m'y as aidé, on as eu une discussion ce matin… Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais là, mais maintenant si…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour toi… Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça…

-Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sous ton charme non plus…

Sara ne répondit pas, mais s'approchas de lui, s'assit sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait… Michael la pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir, mais elle n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. Ils finirent la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, parlant juste de tout et de rien, de leurs histoires respectives, apprenant à se connaître…

Au matin, Sara s'endormit sur l'épaule de Michael, qui la portas dans son lit avant se s'assoupir lui aussi, mais sur le sofa… Elle se réveillas la première, comme la veille, le voyant endormi à son chevet. Un sourire de bonheur apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle se levas et s'agenouillas devant lui, le regardant. Il s'éveillas sous ce regard, souriant lui aussi lorsqu'il la vit. Sans un mot ils se mirent à s'embrasser à nouveau… Mais contrairement à la veille, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de s'aimer en silence. Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient…

Une semaine plus tard, Lincoln et Michael partaient tout les deux, le cœur brisé de devoir les laisser. Mais la police avait retrouvé leur trace, et les seuls à pouvoirs être en sécurité étaient Véronica, LJ et Sara… Trois heures après leur départ, la police arrivait. Sara les attendait au milieu de la forêt. Ils l'encerclèrent, pointant leurs armes sur elle sans qu'elle manifeste la moindre peur. Le chef des policiers se mit à lui parler.

-Qui estes-vous ?

-Docteur Sara Tancrédi.

-Docteur Tancrédi, avez-vous vu deux hommes, un de trente ans, et une, la quarantaine, coupe de prisonniers, yeux marrons ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas vu Michael Scofield et Lincoln Burrows depuis leur évasion de Fox River. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles de Michael que j'ai soigné pour un diabète et diverses blessures pendant un mois et demi, ce qui m'as mené ici.

-Pardon ?!

-Vous estes bien à la recherche de Michael Scofield et de son frère Lincoln Burrows ?

-Oui… Vous estes le médecin de Fox River ?

-J'étais. J'ai démissionné suite à l'évasion des personnes que vous recherchez et leurs amis.

-Et vous avez trouvé quoi ici ?

-Une femme blessée et un adolescent perdu. Dans le sens psychologique du terme.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai trouvé l'avocate et le fils de Lincoln Burrows. Ils étaient très perturbés par son évasion. Son fils ne crois pas que c'est son père à l'origine de cette idée.

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Partis.

-Vous ne les avez pas retenus ?

-Non. Ils m'ont dit que vous devriez arriver bientôt… Mais ça fait trois heures que je vous attends.

-Vous allez devoir nous suivre madame. Je doit vous arrêter.

-Dans ce cas, j'exige de pouvoir parler à mon père.

-Votre père ?

-Le gouverneur Tancrédi. Je devait lui donner de mes nouvelles, mais mon portable m'as lâchée.

-… Tout de suite madame…

Deux mois plus tard, grâce à son père, Sara était relâchée, et un appel était organisé pour Lincoln, Véronica et Michael ayant trouvé d'autres preuves le blanchissant. En la personne de l'homme qu'il était sensé avoir assassiné… Le troisième procès de Lincoln s'ouvrit trois semaines plus tard, mais Michael fut replacé en prison, dans un autre établissement que Fox River, en isolement. Véronica, en tant que son avocate, obtint le droit de le voir… Le procès de Lincoln s'était ouvert depuis une semaine et demi, et cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Sara…

-Bonjour Michael… Comment ça vas ?

-Je préférais Fox River. Je n'était pas en isolement, même si je ne risque rien ici… Comment ce passe le procès ?

-Bien. Il devrait bientôt être fini, et Lincoln être complètement innocenté.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Sara ?

-Oui. Elle vas bien… Elle s'occupe de LJ aujourd'hui. Je te jure que dès que Lincoln sera innocenté, je te ferais sortir d'ici.

-Je sortirais dans dix ans Véronica… Pas avant.

-Je crois que non. Et je vais tout faire pour ça… Tu lui manque.

-A qui ?

-Sara. Elle nous as permis d'échapper aux policiers le jour où vous avez du partir. Elle as passé deux mois en résidence surveillée pour ça. Son père lui as évité les mauvais traitements. Elle m'as donné une lettre pour toi, et…

-Et quoi ?

-Elle doit te le dire dans sa lettre. Elle devrait pouvoir venir te voir dans la semaine, j'ai arrangé ça avec le juge et son père. Tient…

Elle lui tendis la lettre. Michael la pris d'un mouvement très lent, puis l'ouvrit et la lisit sans un mot. La dernière phrase lui arrachas une larme… Trois mot pour tout dire…

Je t'attends…

-Elle vas venir ?

-Oui… Mais la situation est compliquée.

-Je sais… Tu crois que je pourrais sortir en avance ?

-Je vais essayer en tout cas…

Trois jours plus tard, Lincoln était acquitté, et son évasion n'entraînait aucune peine pour lui vu qu'elle avait permis de rétablir la vérité, et qu'il avait bien failli être tué. Lorsqu'il sortit du tribunal en compagnie de Véronica et de LJ, les journalistes l'assaillirent de questions. La seul à laquelle il répondit fut celle-ci :

-Comment vous estes-vous évadés de Fox River ?

-Mon frère est un architecte de génie qui avait refait la prison, il en connaissait les plans par cœur. Il as bousillé sa vie pour sauver la mienne, et il est actuellement toujours incarcéré. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour le sortir de là, avec la même obstination qu'il as mis à me sauver…

Trois jours plus tard, Michael avait enfin la permission de recevoir des visites comme les autres prisonniers. La première personne qui vint fut Lincoln… Qui l'assuras qu'on le sortirait de là… Puis, le lendemain, Sara, accompagnée de son père, qui resta au fond de la salle. Sa présence les fit baisser le ton, instinctivement, et leur conversation se fit en murmures…

-Ton père ne te quitte plus ?

-Il as eu peur pour moi, et il essaye de se rattraper, même si ça ne suffiras jamais… Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que toi, il ne m'aurait jamais accompagnée…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise une chose…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te rappelle nos nuits ?…

-Comment veux-tu que je les oublies ?

-Elles ont eu des conséquences…

-Comment ça ?

-Dans mon jargon, on dirait que je suis dans un état d'hyper hormonologie due à une future maternité… Je suis enceinte de quatorze semaines…

-Quatorze semaines ?…

-Oui… C'est toi le père de ce bébé…

-Tu… Tu est sure ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin pour rien !

-Pardon, mais c'est… plutôt inattendu…

-En effet… Véronica m'as dit qu'elle allait te sortir de là, alors de perds pas espoir. Je suis sure que tu seras bientôt dehors.

-Il me reste dix ans à tirer…

-On vas te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'y resteras pas plus de quelques semaines.

-C'est pour ça que ton père est là ? Il est au courrant ?

-Il s'en doute, mais je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Qui est au courrant ?

-Toi, Véronica et LJ. Ils sont arrivés chez moi alors que je me faisait des analyses, et ils l'ont dit à Lincoln il y a peu…

-Tu faisais des analyses chez toi ?

-Oui, j'y ai un petit labo que je n'utilise pas souvent, mais qui m'aide bien quand j'en ai besoin.

-C'est intelligent. Tu veux vraiment le garder ?

-MICHAEL !!

-Je ne veux pas foutre ta vie en l'air Sara. Regarde Lincoln et Véronica…

-Oui, j'en suis sure. Et ton frère est très heureux… Tu voudrais quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

-Aucune idée… J'ai le droit d'y réfléchir ?

-De toute manière tu ne peux pas le changer… Au fait, ils les ont tous rattrapés, sauf Sucre et sa petite-amie. Ils sont partis à l'étranger.

-Et Westmorland ?

-Il as pu parler à sa fille avant qu'elle meure et assister à son enterrement. Ensuite, il s'est rendu… Il est retourné à Fox River, il as retrouvé sa cellule, mais plus personne ne lui cherche de misères. Ils le respectent… Tu est devenu une légende là-bas.

-Ici aussi personne ne me dit plus rien. Sauf ceux qui me proposent d'organiser une autre évasion !

-Tu ne vas pas le faire ?!

-Non. Je n'ai que les plans de Fox River. Et si je m'évadais, je perdrait toutes les minces chances que j'ai de sortir à temps…

-A temps pour quoi ?

-Pour te voir être une patiente au lieu d'un docteur…

-Michael… Je suis sure que tu sera sorti à temps pour le voir naître. J'en suis sure…

Un gardien se rappelas alors à leur bon souvenir, s'attirant des regards meurtriers de la quasi-totalité des personnes de la salle, dont Michael et Sara.

-Les visites sont finies !

A regret, ils se levèrent, et Sara serra Michael dans ses bras, qui répondit à son étreinte avec force. Il en profitas pour souffler une toute petite phrase dans son oreille…

-Je t'aime Sara…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Michael…

-Allez Sara, c'est l'heure. Ton ami doit retourner en cellule.

Ils se séparèrent, déchirant leur cœurs… Ne se quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que les murs les séparent.

Le gouverneur avait vu la manière dont sa fille et Michael se regardaient, et leur étreinte. Il avait déjà des doutes à son sujet, mais il préféras lui parler d'abord, durant le trajet qui les ramenait chez elle, il la déposait. Il n'avait pas été un bon père, il s'en rendait compte, et il essayait de se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

-Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre ce taulard et toi Sara ?

-Ce n'est pas un taulard, c'est un prisonnier. Et il as été mon patient.

-Pendant un mois et demi, et pour un faux diabète.

-Ainsi que pour la perte de deux orteils, une brûlure au troisième degré et un nombre incroyable de blessures diverses et variées… Et il m'as offerte une fleur immortelle pour mon anniversaire.

-Une fleur immortelle ?

-Un origami. Les tiennes se fanent vite.

-Comment il as su que c'était ton anniversaire ?

-Il y avait tes fleurs dans mon bureau. Et c'est quelqu'un avec qui il est très facile de parler. On peux dire que c'est un ami.

-Il as été condamné.

-Pour sauver son frère que tu avais injustement condamné à mort !!

-Je ne l'ai pas condamné.

-Tu n'as pas voulu le sauver, c'est pareil.

-Tu tient à lui.

-… C'est un ami. Le seul que cette prison m'as apporté.

-Mais tu… Tu l'aime j'ai l'impression…

-Oui.

Sara n'avait pas hésiter pour répondre. Son père ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'appartement de Sara. Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit, puis se ravisa, et lanças à son père :

-Au fait, tu vas être grand-père. Et c'est Michael le père de mon bébé.

Puis elle le plantas là. Son père ne dit rien, trop abasourdi pour réagir, et la voiture partit, le ramenant chez lui…

Une fois chez elle, Sara retrouvas Lincoln, Véronica et LJ qui l'attendaient.

-Alors ?

-Il aimerait bien être sorti à temps pour voir le bébé naître.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui… Je lui ai dit…

-Et alors ?

-Il ne s'y attendait pas. Et mon père est au courrant.

-Quoi ?!

-Il se doutait de quelques chose. Je lui ai dit…

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Non Lincoln… Au contraire, c'est une très bonne chose pour Michael !

-Pardon ? Véronica ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Mais le gouverneur as deux solutions maintenant : soit sa fille met au monde l'enfant d'un prisonnier, et elle élève seule son enfant, soit il le libère et sa fille met au monde l'enfant d'un ex-prisonnier reconnu innocent, qui as subi la prison pour sauver son frère, donc quelqu'un de très honorable.

-Tu oublie un troisième choix. Sa fille met au monde l'enfant d'un homme quelconque, après avoir été le docteur de Michael Scofield, un homme marié, et avoir démissionné pour assurer la protection de son bébé face aux taulards qui ont bien failli la tuer en s'évadant…

-Mais il n'y a que toi qui peux dire qui est le père de ton bébé Sara ! Et Michael est divorcé, et Nika as eu une jolie somme à l'issue de ce divorce. La moitié de ce que Michael possédait, soit quelque chose de très coquet… En tant que son avocate, je peux te dire que Michael n'avais absolument pas besoin de l'argent de Westmorland après l'évasion, si ce n'est pour ne pas être repéré en utilisant ses propres fonds.

-Maintenant de toute manière, on n'as plus qu'une chose à faire. Le faire sortir de là…

Il se passa deux mois avant que Michael ai droit à un procès en appel. La polémique autour de l'affaire de Lincoln Burows n'avait pas baissée, le procès des personnes qui l'avaient envoyé en prison devait lui commencer dans un mois. Sara, Lincoln, Véronica et LJ virent le soutenir. Mais en tant que la personne qui avait organisé l'évasion, Michael avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir… Il mit trois jours à tout expliquer au tribunal, qui fut fortement impressionné par sa détermination, et son intelligence. Pendant ces trois jours, Sara fut toujours là. Elle portait en permanence un poncho pour cacher sa grossesse qui devenait un peu visible, mais Michael ne put pas lui parler une seule fois… Au terme des trois jours, le tribunal se retiras pour délibérer, et il purent parler un peu, en des murmures à peine audibles de peur de se faire entendre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça vas… Et toi Sara ?

-Très bien. Je ne suis plus malade le matin, mais j'ai pris un peu de ventre.

-Ca ne se voit pas.

-Je fait en sorte que ça ne se voit pas. Mais mon père est au courrant… Il ne m'as plus parlé depuis que je le lui ai dit…

-Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y as pas de quoi. J'ai cru, on as tous cru qu'il allait t'aider, mais ça ne l'as pas fait changer d'avis…

-Au moins on auras essayé…

Le tribunal ne se réunit que le lendemain pour prononcer la sentence.

-Au nom du conté et de la loi, voici la sentence : le dénommé Michael Scofield n'est plus condamné pour sa tentative de braquage d'un banque, mais l'organisation de son évasion et celle de cinq autres personnes avec lui, lui coûterons cinq ans de prisons, moins trois pour circonstances atténuantes, soit deux ans de prison, sauf si quelqu'un as un argument à donner à ce tribunal en sa faveur.

Véronica se levas.

-Maître ?

-Madame le juge, messieurs et mesdames les jurés, qu'entendez-vous par un argument en sa faveur ?

-As-t-on besoin de lui hors de la prison ? Peux-t-on avoir l'assurance qu'il ne transgresseras pas la loi une nouvelle fois ?

Véronica pris la parole.

-Madame le juge, messieurs et mesdames les jurés, mon client n'as jamais désobéi à la loi que pour sauver un innocent ! Il ne mérite pas de faire encore deux ans en prison pour avoir voulu rendre le monde plus juste !

-Monsieur Scofield as-t-il une épouse ?

-Non madame le juge, il est divorcé. Ce détail as été abordé lors de la reconstitution des faits.

-Si monsieur Scofield n'as ni épouse ni enfants, deux ans de prisons ne sont rien.

-Mon client as perdu deux orteils, et as été brûlé au troisième degré en un mois de prison. Et vous voulez l'y renvoyer ?!

-Oui.

Sara se levas, attirant tout les regards.

-Madame le juge, Michael Scofield n'as pas encore d'enfants, mais certaines personnes ont besoin de lui.

-De qui parlez-vous mademoiselle ?

-De moi madame. Je me nome Sara Tancrédi, et j'étais docteur à Fox River avant l'évasion de Michael Scofield, où je l'ai rencontré. Après son évasion, j'ai démissionné et je l'ai retrouvé ainsi que son frère. Nous avons passé une semaine et demi ensembles.

-Et alors ?

-L'avocate de Michael as raison, il n'as pas encore d'enfants. Mais seulement parce que je ne suis enceinte que de cinq mois.

-SARA !

Michael avait crié et la regardait d'un air triste… Il ne voulait pas la mettre en cause, ni en danger à cause de lui…

-Silence Monsieur Scofield. Vous dites que vous estes enceinte docteur Tancrédi ?

-Oui votre honneur. D'un peu plus de cinq mois. Je peux vous montrer mon ventre si vous voulez.

Sans hésiter, Sara enlevas son poncho qu'elle avait jusque là toujours gardé. En dessous, elle portait un Tee-shirt moulant à manches longues qui ne cachait rien de son ventre pas encore tout à fait rond sur sa silhouette si fine.

-Je me suis fait des analyse le confirmant, en plus de cette évidence. Je peux vous les faire passer si vous voulez.

-Docteur, vous estes sure que votre enfant est celui de l'accusé ?

-Oui votre honneur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être amoureuse, ni de cesser de l'être en deux jours. Et avant la relation que nous avons entamée, de même qu'après, je n'avais personne d'autre dans ma vie. Ou dans quoi que ce soit de plus intime…

-Docteur Tancrédi… Vous avez un rapport avec le gouverneur Tancrédi ?

-C'est mon père. Mais je n'ai plus de relations avec lui depuis qu'il as appris qu'il allait être grand-père. Je crains qu'il n'ai plus rien de la faible estime qu'il avait pour moi.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Que mon père n'as jamais accepté mes choix, et encore moins l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse madame.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Je suis enceinte d'un homme que vous allez envoyer en prison pour encore deux ans, je n'ai pas de travail, plus personne ne veux m'embaucher vu mon état de santé et mon père m'as en quelque sorte reniée. Le frère de Michael m'aide comme il peux, mais il doit s'occuper de son fils avant de s'occuper de la femme qui aime son frère. Vous vouliez savoir si quelqu'un as besoin de Michael ? Et bien oui. Moi et notre bébé.

-Vous vous doutiez sans doute de ce qui allait se passer docteur ?

-Oui madame.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous gardé votre bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous estes mariée et si vous avez des enfants madame, mais si vous en avez, lorsque vous étiez dans les premiers mois de votre grossesse, est-ce que vous auriez voulu tuer ce petit être qui grandissait en vous, la dernière chose qui vous reliait à la personne que vous aimiez ?… Je tient à rajouter que même si vous envoyez Michael en prison pour encore deux ans, il y auras quand même trois personnes qui serons là le jour où il sortiras : son frère, moi et notre enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il veux de cet enfant autant que vous ?

-C'est le cas madame la juge. Même si j'aurais préféré que Sara ne se brouille jamais avec son père par ma faute.

Alors qu'il parlait pour la première fois depuis l'intervention de Sara, Michael ne regardait qu'elle, la dévorant des yeux. Les jurés et la juge le remarquèrent bien, tout comme ils avaient remarqués la peur qu'il y avait dans son cri tout à l'heure… Une peur uniquement pour elle, et pas pour lui…

-Le jury vas redélibérer.

Trois heures plus tard, le jury revenait.

-En vu des circonstances complexes et délicates, la peine de Michael Scofield est divisée par quatre, il ne feras que six mois de prisons. Les trois mois et demi qu'il as déjà fait seront compté dans cette peine. Vous serez incarcéré à Fox River si vous jurez de ne pas chercher à vous évader pendant les deux mois et demi qu'il vous reste à purger. Monsieur Scofield ?

-Je vous le jure votre honneur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie de toute manière, et j'ai une promesse à tenir au directeur de la prison, alors merci.

-Bien. Huissiers, ramenez monsieur Scofield à Fox River je vous prie.

Deux heures plus tard, Michel retournait dans la prison de laquelle il s'était évadé cinq mois et demi plus tôt…

Les regards qui le suivirent tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à se cellule étaient étonnés, admiratifs et incrédules. Le plus étonné fut celui du gardien-chef, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir la gueule d'ange… Il fut mis dans une cellule normale, en compagnie de Westmorland. Ce dernier était plutôt étonné de le revoir.

-Je croyais que tu ne te ferait jamais prendre gueule d'ange.

-Je me suis rendu lorsque Lincoln as pu être innocenté.

-J'ai entendu dire ça. Tu en as pris combien ?

-J'ai eu droit à des circonstances atténuantes.

-Combien ?

-Trop pour la situation.

-Quelle situation ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

Le lendemain, au milieu de la liste des personnes ayant un visiteur, Michael fut appelé. Même la personne qui lit son nom fut étonnée. Il venait tout juste de revenir… Les gardiens qui l'emmenèrent furent aussi étonnés. Mais ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'ils virent Sara dans son poncho. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les gardiens et les autres détenus n'en loupèrent pas un miette, les fixant à la dérobée sans entendre leur conversation. Même lorsqu'ils s'assirent côte à côte, ils ne se lâchèrent pas les mains.

-Comment tu vas ? Pas trop dur de revenir ici ?

-Non. Cette prison m'as permis de te rencontrer, et rien que pour ça, je lui en sait grès… Tu met toujours ton poncho ?

-Oui. Je n'aime pas les regards que les gens posent sur mon ventre à chaque fois que je m'habille normalement. Il ne bouge pas encore, j'ai rendez-vous demain pour une échographie donc je ne pourrais pas venir. C'est une ancienne amie de la faculté qui doit me la faire.

-Tu veux savoir ?

-Et toi ?

-Ca serais plus simple pour lui trouver un prénom. On éliminerait cinquante pour cent des possibilités… Et j'aimerais bien savoir…

-Je t'amènerais l'échographie après-demain… On verras si tu est aussi doué pour la médecine que pour les évasions.

-Je crois que tu me bat sans problèmes sur ce point. Je n'ai pas fait médecine, mais architecture et ingénierie.

-Tu vas essayer de ne plus autant fréquenter l'infirmerie que lorsque j'y étais j'espère tant qu'on parle de médecine ?

-Je vais essayer. Et qui te dit que j'y allait pour me faire soigner, et pas pour tes yeux ?

-Toutes les blessures que tu as collectionnées… Lincoln s'est mis en tête de retrouver votre père depuis qu'on as su ta sentence. Il as dit qu'il fallait que notre bébé ait au moins un grand-père, vu que de mon côté c'est mal parti.

-Il n'en démordras pas.

-En effet. Lui et Véronica m'aident un peu, mais pour l'instant, j'arrive à peine à m'en sortir. Je suis en train de me demander s'il ne me reprendraient pas ici.

-J'espère que non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que s'il y a une autre émeute, je ne serais pas là dans deux mois et demi… Si tu as des soucis, t

-Non, ça vas. Je m'en sort.

-Tu est sure ?

-Oui. Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir fait quelques économies, et mon appart n'est pas en location, je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, parle à Véronica. C'est à elle que j'ai confié mes affaires avant de me lancer dans cette histoire…

-Si vraiment j'ai des soucis, je lui parlerais.

Leurs mains jouaient l'un avec l'autre, machinalement. Mais les visites étaient terminées…

-Il est l'heure de rentrer dans vos cellules des gas…

-A après-demain Sara…

-A après-demain…

Michael se levas, et tristement, il se dirigeas vers la porte des prisonniers.

-Michael !

Il se retournas vers elle. Sans dire un autre mot, elle l'enlaças et l'embrassa, malgré ses chaînes, les personnes autour d'eux, les gardiens et la prison…

-Je t'aime Sara…

-Je sais… A bientôt…

Elle se détournas et partit sans un mot, droite et fière sous les regards des hommes qu'elle avait soignés, tous sans exceptions, et des hommes avec lesquels elle travaillait autrefois… Michael fut ramené dans sa cellule sans que les gardiens ne s'autorisent une question. Mais les détenus ne s'embarrassèrent pas de fioritures. Trois heures plus tard, tout les détenus étaient au courrant que gueule d'ange, celui qui avait réussi à s'évader, avait une relation avec la très séduisante docteur Tancrédi.

Le lendemain, les commentaires allaient bon train, et les remarques pleuvaient sur Michael. Même Westmorland lui fit les commentaires une fois qu'ils furent en cellule.

-Alors comme ça tu est avec le doc ? Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras ?

-Vous estes trop curieux Charles.

-C'est vrai que ça nous as aidés à nous évader…

-Ma relation avec Sara date d'après notre évasion. Du moins notre relation dans le sens amoureux du terme. Au fait… Je suis désolé pour votre fille…

-Merci gamin… Grâce à toi, j'ai au moins pu la voir avant qu'elle ne meure…

-Elle s'appelait comment ?

-Lily… Lily Conor. Elle avait un mari et deux enfants déjà adultes. Une fille de vingt-cinq ans, et un fils de vingt-huit.

-C'est un joli nom. Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

-C'était le nom de mon premier amour. Le nom de sa mère… Toi et ton docteur, vous avez prévu d'avoir des enfants ?

-Je doit sortir un mois avait l'accouchement de Sara, dans trois mois et demi.

-Tu vas avoir un gosse ?! Félicitation gueule d'ange !… Tu sort dans trois mois, c'est ça ?

-Deux mois et demi. J'en ai déjà purgé trois et demi en tout sur les six qu'ils m'ont filé vu les circonstances.

-Le gouverneur est intervenu pour que tu sorte plus tôt ?

-Non, au contraire. Il n'as rien fait. Pour lui, je devrais finir mes jours ici et laisser sa fille en paix.

-C'est son père, c'est compréhensible. Si il était arrivé la même chose à ma fille, je t'aurais cassé la gueule sans autre procès.

-Je le sais très bien. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il m'aide le moins du monde. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il laisseras Sara seule pendant mon emprisonnement… Il l'as abandonnée, purement et simplement… Je ne crois pas que vous auriez abandonnée votre fille.

-A ton avis, j'ai fait quoi en allant en prison ? Au départ, je voulais juste avoir de quoi assurer notre avenir, et lui payer de bonnes études pour qu'elle ait la meilleure vie possible.

-Vous vous estes fait prendre. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ou du moins vous ne l'avez pas fait sciemment.

-Peut-être pas, mais je le regrette chaque jour de ma vie.

Michael passa la nuit à réfléchir sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il était dans la cour, Michael se fit aborder par deux gros-bras, qui avait respectivement remplacés Dbag et Abruzzi.

-Hé, gueule d'ange !

-Oui ?

-Il parait que tu sais comment sortir d'ici !

-Je savais comment sortir d'ici. J'ai pris la seule sortie il y a presque six mois. Depuis, ils l'ont bouchée.

-Mais tu as les plans.

-Et ils n'ont pas d'autre faille. De toute manière, je ne m'évaderais pas.

-Et pourquoi gueule d'ange ?

-Parce qu'il ne me reste que deux mois et demi à tirer.

-Et après tu pourras retrouvé le doc.

-Elle est si bonne qu'on le dit ?

Michael pour toute réponse lui décrochas un crochet du gauche qui envoyas par terre celui qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, mais ne fit pas d'autre mouvement menaçant. Les gardiens intervinrent immédiatement. Ils maîtrisèrent Michael en deux secondes, et le gardien-chef se mit à l'interroger.

-Ca vas pas gueule d'ange ?!

-Si, ça vas très bien. Je sortirais dans deux mois et demi, pas avant comme me le proposait des deux personnes ici présentes. Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai cogné.

-Et pour quoi alors ?

-La remarque très désobligeante qu'il as fait sur une personne à laquelle je tient.

-Ta sreapteaseuse de femme ?

-Vous devriez vous mettre à jour. Nous n'avons jamais été mariés que par intérêt, et notre divorce date d'il y a presque six mois. En plus, elle as changé de travail. Elle as sa boutique à New-York et son petit-ami est agent de change en bourse.

-Dans ce cas ça doit être le doc.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites sur elle.

-Pourquoi ça gueule d'ange ?

-Par ce que votre femme n'apprécierais pas de savoir que votre travail vous oblige à aller dans les quartiers chaud de cette ville.

-C'est une menace Scofield ?

-Non. Je ne vous menace pas. Mais Sara, le docteur Tancrédi, as de bonnes relations avec votre femme. Et qu'elle est toujours très sérieuse lorsque l'on médit sur elle. Surtout en ce moment.

-Parce que tu l'as abandonnée Scofield.

-Non, pas du tout. Seulement parce qu'elle est très facilement énervable.

-Tu parles par énigme. Comme toujours…

-Je n'ai pas à dire une chose qui la concerne au premier plan.

-Et moi je vais te dire une chose qui TE concerne au premier plan. Tu vas regretter de nous avoir fait passé pour des idiots !

Michael se pris ce jour là un véritable raz de marré de coups de la part des gardiens, dont il avait écorché la fierté… Il fut obligé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arrivas dans la salle de visites, il n'était pas très frais… Ce que Sara, en tant que médecin qualifié, remarquas tout de suite. Lui, il remarquas qu'elle avait changé de Poncho…

-Michel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

-J'ai voulu casser la figure d'un type qui faisait des commentaires douteux sur toi, et les surveillants en ont profités pour régler le petit problème que mon évasion avait fait peser sur leur honneur de gardiens insurprenables.

-Michael ! je croyais t'avoir dit d'éviter les ennuis !

-Excuse-moi, mais les commentaires graveleux à ton sujet ne sont pas les choses que je préfère entendre.

-Je m'en doute. Mais j'ai plus important… Mon amie m'as fait l'échographie hier… Regarde…

Sara lui tendit une radio. Michael la regardas… Puis la regardas elle…

-Tu gagne… Je n'ai aucune idée. C'est toi le médecin.

-C'est une fille.

-Une fille…

Une larme coulas sur la joue de Michael.

-C'est merveilleux…

-Je suis d'accort. Mais tu doit essayer de t'en sortir en un seul morceau s'il te plait. Pour nous.

-Je te le jure.

-Je suppose que c'est le gardien-chef qui as mené tout ça. Il as une dent contre toi, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je ne te le dirait pas si je eux garder les huit orteils qu'il me reste. Mais il te reste des amis ici. et toute la prison, sauf le directeur bien sur, est au courrant.

-A propos du directeur… Tu lui as fait une promesse, non ?

-Oui. Il me reste deux semaines pour la tenir. Mais je doute qu'il veuille bien après mon évasion.

-Il m'aimait bien. Je peux peut-être le convaincre.

-Ne t'en donne pas la peine, j'y arriverais. Je doit le voir dans deux heures.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce, n'hésite pas.

-Je vais m'en sortir. Tu as commencé à réfléchir ?

-A quoi ?

-A un prénom.

-Un peu… Mais je n'ai rien de précis. Et toi ?

-Un peu aussi… Toi d'abord.

-J'avais pensé à Elizabeth. Comme ma mère…

-Et moi Lily. C'est Charles qui m'en as donné l'idée. Ou Samantha, comme la mienne…

-Charles Westmorland ?

-Oui. Sa fille s'appelait comme ça, et c'est un beau prénom.

-On as encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Oui…

Un gardien s'approchas d'eux.

-Scofield !

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de recevoir ne serais-ce qu'un chewing-gum. Et encore moins ce papier.

-Ce n'est pas un papier. Et fichez-nous la paix Georges.

-Désolé Docteur, mais c'est le règlement.

-Vous pouvez en faire ce que je pense de ce règlement. Je ne laisserais pas cette radio à Michael. Vous pouvez nous laisser parler maintenant ?

-Bien sur Docteur.

Le gardien les laissas seuls.

-Tu as plus d'influence que je ne le pensais.

-Georges est le seul gardien de cette prison qui travaille ici par ce qu'il as de la compassion pour les prisonniers. Tout comme moi et les membres du personnel médical le faisions. Ils ne nous payaient pas grand chose…

-Mais vous en avez la vocation. Vous donnez vos vies pour celle des autres… Des fois je me dit que médecine, c'était peut-être plus gratifiant qu'architecture.

-Je te préfere en architecte. Les médecins passent leur vie à leur travail, et je sais ce que je dit. Les architectes peuvent faire rêver en créant des maisons au milieu des arbres… Tu crée des rêves Michael. Des rêves plus beau que des songes parce qu'ils sont réels… On y retourneras lorsque tu sortiras ?

-Bien sur ! Mais c'est un peu loin du premier hôpital venu.

-Ce n'est pas important, je suis médecin. Et j'ai travaillé un an dans un service d'obstétrique lorsque j'étais interne.

-Dans ce cas, on fera ce que tu voudras.

-Si ça te fait si peur que ça, on pourras y aller après l'accouchement.

-Non. Si tu est sure de toi, je te fait entièrement confiance.

Elle lui sourit, et il fit de même… Mais comme deux jours plus tôt, les visites prirent fin bien trop tôt…

Une fois séparés, Michael fut ramené en cellule, et Sara menée chez le directeur. Il voulait la voir. Il n'était jamais au courrant de rien, mais la rumeur du baiser de l'avant-veille avait fini par l'atteindre.

-Bonjour docteur. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

-Moi de même. Que me vaux l'honneur de votre invitation ?

-Michael Scofield. Vous estes venue le voir deux fois en trois jours.

-Oui. Je sais que les visites ne sont pas censées être aussi rapprochées, mais je devais lui dire une chose importante.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeur ici depuis votre dernière visite…

-Pourquoi ? Je me doute bien qu'on as du jaser, mais les prisonniers comme les gardiens n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur notre histoire.

-Donc… Vous l'avez vraiment embrassé ?

-Oui. On ne vous as pas donné un compte-rendu du procès de Michael ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore reçu.

-Ah… Je vois dans ce cas… Pour clarifier la situation, je doit vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Une en fait. On s'aime.

-Pardon ?!

-Ne soyez pas si choqué. Notre relation n'as vraiment commencé que lorsque Michael était hors de Fox River, et que vous ayez accepté ma démission.

-Cela ne fait que six mois…

-Cinq et deux semaines. Exactement l'âge de mon bébé…

En parlant, elle avait machinalement posé ses mains sur son ventre, par dessus son poncho qui ne cachait donc plus rien.

-Vous… Vous estes enceinte ?!

Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

-Oui… Michael devrait être sorti à temps pour la voir naître, il as bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes. A ce propos, les jurés nous sont plutôt favorables en ce moment vu les circonstances. Je n'aimerais pas devoir porter plainte contre mes anciens collègues de travail. les gardiens ne sont pas censés bastonner les prisonniers.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Michael s'est fait tabasser hier. Il m'as demandé de ne rien faire, mais je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés. Parlez-leur, ou je parle à leurs femmes. Certaines serons très intéressés de savoir que leurs maris venaient me réclamer certains médicaments à usage très précis. Que je ne leur ai jamais donnés.

-C'est un criminel… Vous estes sure de vous ?

-Oui… Au fait, vous passerez mes amitiés à votre femme dans une semaine, lors de votre anniversaire de mariage.

-Anniversaire auquel je ne vais rien avoir à lui offrir par la faute de votre amant !

-Si vous y tenez tellement, il peux le finir.

-Pour qu'il s'évade encore une fois ?!

-Non. Michel sortiras dans deux mois et demis. Je ne crois pas qu'il vas risquer cinq ans de plus en préparant une évasion, surtout avec le bébé.

-Si vous croyez que ça vas me convaincre !

-Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre. Mais nous avons beaucoup parlé, et je sais comment il fonctionne maintenant. Je sais que même s'il ne le dit pas, il se sent assez coupable envers vous. Il vous as attiré des ennuis, et il n'as pas tenu sa promesse. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un peu de travail chez moi.

-Vous avez trouvé un nouveau travail ?

-Pas exactement. Mais j'aide Véronica et Lincoln à rassembler des preuves contre la vice-présidente et son entourage. En clair, je fait du tri et du rangement dans leur bazard. Si j'étais aussi peu organisée qu'eux, je ne ferais pas un très bon médecin. Enfin, ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, ils sont enfin ensemble. Après tout le temps qu'ils ont perdu !… Bonne journée !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Michael se remettait au Taj Mahal du directeur, qu'il finissait quatre jours plus tard, juste à temps pour que ce dernier l'offre à sa femme…

Un mois et demi plus tard, alors que Michael ne devait plus rester que quatre semaines, une autre rumeur commençait à courir dans Fox River à propos de Sara et Michael… Celle de la grossesse de la jeune femme… Malgré ses ponchos interchangeables, son ventre commençait à se voir. Lorsqu'il le lui dit, Sara lui dit que s'il voulait les faire taire, il n'avait qu'à leur dire ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ce qu'il fit…

Depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec d'autres prisonniers deux jours après son retour, on ne lui cherchait plus de noises. Mais on l'aimait bien. Il n'hésitait pas à donner un conseil à qui le voulait, et à donner un coup de main. Et on le respectait pour ce qu'il avait fait… Il participait aux TP en refaisait la peinture d'une salle, comme si les gardiens voulaient qu'il ait l'occasion de s'échapper. Mais il ne le tentait jamais.

Ce jour là, la conversation déviât sur les familles qu'ils avaient dehors. Tout les prisonniers des TP étaient des gens assez normaux pour des prisonniers. Pas d'assassins, pas de pédophiles, et pas de violeurs en série. Juste des types qui avaient fait des bourbes dans leur vies… Comme Sucre…

-Et toi Westmorland, tu as encore de la famille ?

-J'en avait. Je me suis évadé pour aller voir ma fille mourir d'un cancer.

-Et toi Scofield ? Il parait que toi et le doc vous allez avoir un gosse ?

-J'ai mon frère, son fils et la femme de sa vie. Et surtout, il y a Sara… Et vous avez raison, on vas avoir une petite fille. Elle doit naître dans deux mois…

Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne s'y attendait vraiment, sauf Charles… Michael continuas.

-On as décidé de l'appeler Lily. Lily Elizabeth Samantha… Vous en pensez quoi Charles ?

-C'est… C'est un joli nom. Je crois qu'elle sera plus belle que son nom encore. Après tout, entre le doc qui est très belle, et toi gueule d'ange, elle as de qui tenir…

Michael lui dédias un petit sourire.

-Et vous ?

-Deux fils et une ex-femme. Elle as demandé le divorce après mon incarcération.

-Moi une femme. On as failli avoir un enfant, mais elle l'as perdu lorsque je me suis fait arrêter. Mais on vas en avoir un autre dans six mois.

-Félicitations.

-Merci. Toi aussi gueule d'ange.

-De rien…

Le lendemain, toute la prison était au courrant., et le surlendemain, lorsque Sara vint le voir, elle avait abandonné ses éternels ponchos pour un pull qui ne cachait rien de son état… Georges tint à leur adresser ses félicitations.

Un mois plus tard, Michael était libéré. On lui rendit ces affaires, et il sortit avec le costume noir dans lequel il était arrivé huit mois plus tôt… Comme elle l'avait dit au tribunal, Sara l'attendait à la sortie, en compagnie de Lincoln, Véronica et LJ… Et d'une meute de journalistes… Mais il n'y prêtas pas attention. Il serra dans ses bras chacun des membres de sa famille, puis s'arrêtas devant Sara, plus belle que jamais, même avec son ventre… Et il l'embrassa fougueusement, la serrant dans ses bras. Sous les regards et les cameras des journalistes… Lors qu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, ce fut pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre…

-Ca te vas bien le costume noir…

-Mais c'est toi qui est la plus belle.

-Je crois que quelques personnes veulent te poser des questions…

-Ils peuvent aller interroger quelqu'un d'autre. On as d'autres choses à faire.

-Je crois que tu ne vas pas y couper. Le seul chemin pour partir passe au milieu d'eux…

-Tant pis…

Ils se séparèrent complètement, mais Michael gardas la main de Sara dans la sienne. Il se tournas vers son frère et sa famille.

-On rentre ?

-On rentre p'tit frère. A toi l'honneur…

Michael passa le premier, tenant toujours la main de Sara. Les journalistes ne le laissèrent pas aussi aisément passer.

-Monsieur Scofield, que pensez-vous de votre peine, et de la situation qui vous as mené à Fox River ?

-Elle était nécessaire. Et je suis heureux que ma peine n'ait pas été aussi longue que celle que j'aurais du avoir.

-Vous avez bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes. A cause de votre frère ?

-En partie. Mais surtout grâce au docteur Sara Tancrédi ici présente, qui n'as pas hésité une seconde à rompre tout lien avec la famille qui lui restait afin de m'aider. Maintenant, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi si vous le voulez bien. Ça fait huit mois que je n'y suis pas allé.

Sans un autre commentaires, ils les laissèrent derrière eux. Tout les cinq se retrouvèrent chez Sara, en centre ville, à parler de tout et de rien… Ensemble, libres et heureux…

Un mois plus tard, Michael et Sara s'étaient installés dans la maison des arbres. Il vivaient en paix, loin de l'agitation redoublée que la condamnation de l'ex-vice-présidente et ses complices avait causée. Lincoln, Véronica et LJ leur rendaient visite régulièrement, mais ce jour là, ils étaient seuls.

Michael s'amusait en construisant les plans d'une maison alors que Sara lisait une revue médicale traitant d'un greffe de visage complète qui avait eu lieu en France… Lorsqu'elle sentit une crampe et un liquide chaud couper sur ses cuisses… Elle compris instantanément qu'elle allait accoucher… D'un ton calme, elle appelas Michael…

-Michael ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Je vient de perdre les eaux…

-Quoi ?!!

En dix secondes, Michael fut à son chevet, la pris dans ses bras, et l'emmenas vers l'ascenseur qu'il venait de finir d'installer la semaine précédente pour elle…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter Michael. Tout vas bien se passer.

-Tu est sure ?

-Oui. J'en suis sure.

-Sure, sure ?

-Oui… Je suis médecin je te rappelle…

-D'accort. Dans ce cas, je te jure de respecter les limites de vitesse pour aller à l'hôpital…

-Michael ! Tout vas bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas…

-C'est plus facile à dire Sara…

-Je sais. Mais en même temps, c'est moi qui accouche. Alors ne stresse pas. Tu as fait bien pire. C'est plus douloureux de perdre deux orteils que d'accoucher.

-D'accort… Mais on vas essayer de ne pas trop traîner.

Huit heures plus tard, sous les regard de ses parents, la petite Lily venait au monde…

Elle fut rejointe deux ans et demi plus tard par son petit frère Ian…

Michael et Sara s'étaient définitivement installés avec leurs enfants dans la maison des arbres qu'ils aimaient tout deux et Véronica venait de donner un petit frère, John, à LJ.

Alors qu'ils fêtaient tous chez Michael et Sara le premier anniversaire de John, qui avait cinq mois de plus que Ian, une personne actionnas la sonnette qu'ils avaient installées depuis leur emménagement définitif dans les arbres. Tous furent surpris. L'adresse n'était pas très répandue, et seul les amis et la famille la connaissaient… Michael rendit Yann à Sara et descendit voir qui c'était…

Il revint une minute plus tard avec la personne qui les interrompait, mais que ne voulut pas se montrer.

-C'est pour toi Sara. Vas-y et donne-moi Ian…

-Qui c'est ?

Le visage de Michael se fermas un peu.

-Tu verras…

Intriguée, elle sortit rejoindre la personne qui venait d'arriver. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle fit demi-tour…

-Sara, attends !

-Non ! Tu m'as reniée. Tu n'as jamais voulu voir l'homme que j'aime et nos enfants ! Tu n'as jamais voulu accepter mes choix ! Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que je n'étais plus ta fille depuis que je suis heureuse !… Tu n'est jamais venu nous voir, tu n'as jamais écrit, tu n'as jamais pris de nouvelle, tu m'as laissée sans rien, sans aide et sans recours lorsque Michael était encore en prison. C'est à Lincoln, Véronica et LJ qui me remontait le moral lorsque j'allais mal que je doit d'avoir surmonter cette période… J'ai même failli replonger, et sans Lily et Michael, je l'aurais sans doute fait !

-Lily ?

-Ta petite-fille ! Et elle as un frère de sept mois. Il s'appelle Ian… Tu ne le savait même pas… Je te l'ai écrit pourtant… Mais tu ne réponds jamais à mes lettres…

-Je m'excuse.

-Pardon ? Tu crois que des excuses suffisent à tout effacer ?! Tu n'as jamais été un bon père ! Jamais ! Même Lincoln lorsqu'il était en prison faisait mieux que toi !… Et quand je vois Michael qui s'occupe des enfants, tu devrait avoir honte de toi !… Je comprend que ce ne soit pas simple pour toi lorsque je me droguait, mais c'est du passé. J'ai décroché, j'ai une famille, des enfants merveilleux et un compagnon qui l'est encore plus !… Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné pour avoir eu du mal à être à la hauteur de ce que tu attendait de moi. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un pion ou un ponds mort dans ta vie, surtout politique.

-Je sais que ça ne changeras rien, mais je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Si je suis venu, c'est pour essayer d'améliorer les choses… je ne le mérite sans doute pas, mais j'aurais au moins essayé…

Sara lui tournas le dos et partit… Puis elle se retournas vers lui.

-Tu vient ? Mais c'est ta dernière chance… Papa…

Il lui fit un sourire timide et la suivit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence se fit. Michael leur avait expliqué la situation…

-Je vous présente mon père. Papa, voici Lincoln, son fils LJ, sa femme Véronica et leur fils John qui as un an aujourd'hui. Et Michael, que tu connais déjà, avec Ian dans ses bras. Quand à la pitchounette qui dort sur le canapé, c'est Lily…

-Enchanté… Je suis désolé si je dérange.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut LJ qui répondit.

-Vous ne dérangez pas. Sara vous as dit que c'était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère ?

-A l'instant. Je ne savais pas, alors je suis venu sans cadeau, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudras pas.

-J'en doute. John n'as qu'un an, et le seul cadeau qui lui as vraiment plus est la gâteau. Il en reste si vous en voulez une part.

-Non, merci.

-Sur ? C'est Sara qui l'as fait.

-Tu cuisines ?

-Depuis peu. Même Lincoln était plus doué que moi, et avec Lily, j'ai du m'y mettre… Mais j'avoue que je préfère débrider une plaie que cuisiner !

Tout le monde éclatas de rire. Même son père… Mais ces bruits réveillèrent Lily…

-Aman…

-Mon ange ! On t'as réveillée ?

-Voui…

La petite fille vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, sous le regard attendri de son grand-père, qu'elle finit par remarquer…

-Maman… C'est qui le gent ?…

-On dit c'est qui le monsieur Lily. Et c'est ton grand père.

-Andpère ?

-Grand père. Tu as un papa, et ce monsieur, c'est mon papa à moi.

-Papa à maman ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Maman as une maman aussi ?

-Oui… Mais elle est montée au ciel lorsque j'était petite.

-Maman à maman est partie ? Pas gentil !

-Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais on ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Comme pour la maman à papa.

-Et la papa à papa ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu mon papa. Mais ton tonton Lincoln le cherche…

-Est compliqué…

Lily ne comprenait pas tout à ces histoires d'adultes. Sa moue boudeuse le traduisait sans peine.

-Tu as raison, c'est compliqué. Mais c'est pas grave, tu n'est pas obligée de tout comprendre tout de suite. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi pour tout comprendre.

-Quand ze serais grande comme papa et toi ?

-Un peu avant quand même je pense. Mais même quand tu seras aussi vielle que ton grand-père tu pourras apprendre des choses.

-Oh nan !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parque ze serais zamais vieille…

Un sourire se peignis sur le visage des adultes. LJ posas d'office une assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat devant l'ex-gouverneur.

-Allez. Je suis sur que vous en mourriez d'envie. A propos d'envie, papa, Marcy m'as invitée à son anniversaire, dans deux semaines.

-Dans deux semaines ? Si tu veux. Mais tu n'y reste pas toute la nuit !

-Mon chéri, LJ as vingt ans. Je ne crois pas que tu peux l'empêcher d'aller à l'anniversaire de sa petite-amie.

-C'est ta petite amie ?!!

-Oui, et alors ?

-Tu as vingt ans !

-Tu en avait autant lorsque je suis né je te rappelle…

-C'est pas une raison.

-Linc, laisse-le vivre sa vie. Il faut bien ça pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Ou de ses plus belles réussites…

En disant cette dernière phrase, Michael regardas Sara et leur fille, puis leur fils dans ses bras avec tant d'amour que l'ancien politicien laissas tomber toutes les anciennes craintes et les anciens préjugés qu'il lui restaient envers Michael…

-On se rend toujours compte à un moment de ses erreurs. Et c'est là qu'il faut avoir le courage de les reconnaître, et de reconnaître qu'on as eu tord… Sara, Michael, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu avais raison, je me suis comporté comme un idiot… Je le regrette maintenant…

Michael et Sara échangèrent un regard. Puis Lincoln y mit son grain de sel.

-Je ne crois pas que vous pouviez changer grand chose à ce que vous avez fait, mais vous pouvez vous rattraper. J'en suis la preuve vivante… Alors ne vous excusez pas et venez juste plus souvent voir votre fille et sa famille. J'ai raison Sara ?

-Oui… On as tous fait des erreurs. On n'as qu'à les oublier et passer à autre chose papa…

-Tant qu'on y est à parler d'autre chose… Tu lui as dit Sara ?

Elle fit de grand yeux à Michael.

-Non… Pas encore…

-Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bienvenu ?

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Papa… Tu est libre dans un mois et demi ? Le samedi 25 Juin ?

-Je crois, oui. Pourquoi ?

Sara pris un grande inspiration.

-Parce que Michael et moi on se marie ce jour-là…

-Pardon ?…

-On se marie dans un mois et demi…

Le père de Sara mit un moment à reprendre ces esprits.

-Vraiment ?…

-Oui.

-Où ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Où est-ce que vous vous mariez ? Que je puisse venir…

-A Xxxx. Tu vas venir ?

-Oui. Je ne vais quand même pas louper ton mariage quand même Sara !

-Merci papa.

A cet instant, Ian se mit à pleurer. Il avait un peu faim le pauvre petit ange…

Deux mois et demi, ce fut une famille réconciliée et un petit groupe d'amis qui assistèrent au mariage de Michael et Sara, plus amoureux que Jamais, ce qui ne devait jamais se démentir.

Après la cérémonie, Sara juras avoir vu Sucre et son amie, en compagnie de deux petits garçons, leur faire un signe de main alors qu'ils sortaient de la mairie… Semblant les féliciter et leur souhaiter d'être heureux…

Lorsque les enfants furent adultes, elle en eut la confirmation lorsque Lily rencontras Antonio, le fils aîné de Sucre…

Mais c'est une autre histoire, leur histoire…

Fin…


End file.
